Settra the Imperishable
Settra the Imperishable is the first King of Khemri and a villain from the Warhammer tabletop war game. History Past and Death The first king of the city of Khemri, Settra possessed the greatest pride, cruelty and splendor out of all the kings in the land of Nehekara. He was able to use his inspiring leadership and unmatched ruthlessness to conquer all of Nehekara, forcing all other kings to pay tribute to him and acknowledge Khemri as the greatest city in the land. Settra's armies went on to conquer all surrounding tribes and his war fleets continued to spread across the world, spreading fear of their master everywhere. Despite Settra's arrogance and vanity and his tyranncial demand for tribute and adoration, he brought Khemri into a golden age. But even though his kingdom was huge, Settra was dissatisfied, knowing that all he had accomplished would be lost to him when he died. However he swore to cheat death and commanded his greatest priests to find him a way of overcoming the grave. The priests spent many years searching the world for the source of immortality that Settra sought. It was a quest that was in vain and though the priests' spells kept the High King alive for many years, spells that they would later use to become Liches, they could not keep him alive forever. As Settra lay on his death bed, the priests promised him that he might one day rise from death to rule over a golden paradise that he would control for all eternity. Settra died and his body was brought to his tomb in the Great Pyramid of Khemri, until it came time for him to rise again. It was the work of the cursed necromancer, Nagash, that would bring about the priests' promise. Rise to Power in Undeath As Nagash performed the Great Ritual, all those alive in Nehekara were killed, then brought back as the undead to be his servants. But before he could finish, Nagash was slain and the undead were left to survive on their own. Settra, having been brought back as well, soon became the ruler of all the other undead, ruling over Nehekara yet again. Centuries after this, Nagash returned, reborn in the Black Pyramid in Khemri and expected the undead to willingly follow him. However the Tomb Kings hated Nagash, cursing him for the mockery of life that he had condemned them to. Settra's pride refused to let him become Nagash's servant and lead his armies against what forces the necromancer had amassed. The other Tomb Kings joined Settra and even with help from Arkhan the Black, Nagash was beaten and driven out. Settra expected the other Tomb Kings to remain as his servants, but they returned to ruling their own kingdoms instead. Outraged at what he perceived as a betrayal, Settra sent his armies against them and the undead battled each other, simply returning to life again and again via dark power. For a week, the war went on before Settra finally went back to Khemri. Sending his fleets out to every part of the world, they took countless people prisoner, bringing them back to Khemri to be slain and reanimated as part of his army. Settra and his forces became known for appearing in Bretonnia and battling its forces, at one point being defeated by the Bretonnian fleet at Savage Point. A century afterwards, Settra's forces raided the grave of Herni Lamorte, who had led the fleet against the High King, and Lamorte became a Wight for Settra. Powers anx Abilities Settra is a fierce warrior and general, possessing great ruthlessness in battle and using the dark magic of the Liche priests. He rides the powerful Chariot of the Gods in battle, which he uses to run down all of his enemies. Settra wields the Blessed Blade of Ptra and possesses a number of magical items that he uses in battle. Trivia *Settra, like the rest of the Tomb Kings, is based on the pharaohs of ancient Egypt. Category:Undead Category:Monarchs Category:Warlords Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Humanoid Category:Hegemony Category:Necromancers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Revived Category:Evil from the Past Category:Liches Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Mummies Category:Control Freaks Category:Necessary Evil Category:Protagonists